Shattered Lives
by Meiling Li2
Summary: 5th Year. The Dark Lord rises again.... This time, his target isn't Harry Potter. His target is a new girl.... The girl has a secret that nobody knows, not even herself. She goes to Hogwarts as a 5th Year. Later on, she'll find out her secret. Which can e
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express, Sorting Cer...

Title: Shattered Lives  
Author: Ravenclaw Angel  
Rating: PG [PG-13 in future chapters]  
Gerne: Action, Adventure, Romance, Horror, Fantasy  
Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Draco/Hermione, [More couples too! I haven't figured them out yet!]  
Summary: 5th Year. The Dark Lord rises again.... This time, his target isn't Harry Potter. His target is a new girl.... The girl has a secret that nobody knows, not even herself. She goes to Hogwarts as a 5th Year. Later on, she'll find out her secret. Which can effect her friends, and Hogwarts; making the whole school in danger once again..... The question is, 'What is the secret?'..... Also, other people have a secret.... Find out and R/R! ^_^; Plus, the girl ISN'T a Mary-Sue! In fact, I HATE Mary-Sue's! Just because she's a Prefect, doesn't mean she is one xP Dangit. I just spoiled something. Oh well. R/R! XD   
Disclaimer: You all know I don't own HP, right? Because if I did, I'd be rich. And, i'm not rich!. So, get the idea? I OWN NOTHING! Except for the plot, and original characters. ^_~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*::Chapter 1- Aboard the Hogwarts Express, Sorting Ceremony, and Potions Class!::*  
  
Harry James Potter walked onto the Hogwarts Express, along with his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. "What's surprising," Ron Weasley was muttering. "Is that George is Head Boy. Alicia is Head Girl," He fumed, and sat in a compartment. "Oh get off of it Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous because I am a Prefect and George, the prankster is Head Boy," The girl sighed. Ron sent a death glare her way. Harry sighed. "Well, there's a new girl coming. She's a Prefect," Hermione changed the subject. Harry looked at Hermione weirdly. The girl shrugged. "Dumbledore informed me. No matter what house she's sorted in, she's a Prefect," She said. "It's her first time at Hogwarts and she's a Prefect?!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione once again rolled her eyes. "She'll be in our year, well, guess I should get to the Prefects compartment, see ya!" With that, Hermione got up and walked out.   
  
* * * * *   
  
George Weasley looked at the ceiling. "I'm so bored," He said. "That's obvious," Alicia Spinnet replied. Just then, the compartment door slid open. Hermione Granger walked in, and sat in a seat. George stopped looking at the ceiling. "Is Ron still jealous?" He asked. "How'd you ever know?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "Yes, he is," She answered.   
Just then, Draco Malfoy walked in. "Oh boy..." Alicia muttered. Draco shot a glare towards the Head Girl. "Don't even think about it Spinnet. I'm trying to be nice this year, so don't get on my back," He replied. "That's a start," Hermione snorted.   
Once again, the compartment slid open. Revealing Justin Finch-Fletchley, and a girl with brown hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes. "Guys," Justin replied, sitting beside Hermione. "This is---" He got cut off. The girl sat down beside Justin. "Chiharu Elizabeth Li," She replied. "I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione smiled. "Draco Malfoy," Draco sighed. "And I'm George Weasley, and this is Alicia Spinnet," George replied. "Nice to meet you," Chiharu said politely. "So, Chiharu, what year are you in? 5th?" Alicia asked. "Yep," Chiharu answered. "Are you... muggle-born?" Draco asked, thankfully not using the term, "Mudblood". Chiharu sighed and nodded. "Long story," She answered. "We have time," Justin replied. The girl bit her lip, then gave in.   
"Okay. Last year, my parents died... or, in this case, got murdered by Lord Voldemort," She started. "I had no clue why, until my aunt and uncle told me. They are magical. They said I had a secret. A powerful one in fact. They never told me though. So, I lived on with my life, always wanting to find out my secret, but I never did. Then this year, while I was living with my aunt and uncle, I got my Hogwarts Letter. I, of course accepeted, but I didn't believe I was a Witch," Chiharu explained. "And, I know you usually got your Hogwarts letter when you're 11, and I got it this year, when I'm 14," She sighed. "I don't know why they waited 4 or 5 years later," She muttered. "If it doesn't hurt, Chiharu," George started. "Could you tell us the story of how your parents died?" He asked. The girl nodded, and began. "It all started last year, as I said, on my birthday, October 21st...."   
  
*::Flashback::*  
  
A now 14 year old Chiharu Li was walking home from her school, Starlight Acadamey in London. She sighed. "Hopefully they didn't forget my birthday," She muttered, and twisted a strand of brown hair in her finger. She got to the doorsteps of her house, and walked in. "Hello?" She asked. "Mum? Dad? Anyone home?" She looked around, and went upstairs to her parent's room. She dropped her bookbag at what she saw.   
Her mum and dad were laying on the ground, blood all over. She carefully walked in, and saw something on the wall. Writing, it appeared, and it was written blood. It said, "Now that your parents are dead mudblood.... I can finally capture you, and kill you.... You have a powerful secret, and I will come for you, next year, wanting to get it....Watch out, and be careful! Which I think you won't..." Then, Chiharu just fainted...  
  
*::End Flashback::*  
  
"After that," Chiharu swalled, tears finding her way to there eyes. "The police were over here in no time. They said since my parents were gone, I had to go live with my aunt and uncle. They went to Hogwarts, so they knew what was on the wall meant. Now, I know that Voldemort is after me, but I have no clue why..." Chiharu's voice trailed off. "You don't have to continue Chiharu, it hurts, I know," Hermione replied. "My parents also got murdered, but during the summer...." She wiped a tear away. "Since I was a witch, all my cousins blamed me for the death. Except for one. Lauren, she was a really sweet girl...she believed that I didn't cause their death, but I knew I did anyway," Hermione sighed. Everyone else besides Hermione and Chiharu were speachless. "Well, I know I caused my parents death," Chiharu murmured to herself. "All because of me being a witch..." She continued. "And of a secret I don't know," She sighed. Then, the train came to a halt. "Guess we're here," George replied. The 6 got up, and walked out of the compartment, and got off of the train, parting with their friends.   
  
"Hey 'Mione!" Harry and Ron called, once Hermione got off of the train. "Hey guys," She smiled. "So, how was it with Malfoy?" Ron narrowed his eyes. "Pretty good, we didn't fight any. Just because the new girl, who I should say is very sweet and nice, not ot mentain pretty, told a story," Hermione answered. "Hermione!" Chiharu ran up to them. "Is it okay if I hang out with you? Since I don't..." Her eyes went to Harry and Ron. "Have any friends?" She asked. "Sure!" Hermione smiled. "Guys, this is Chiharu, Chiharu, this is...." She got cut off. "Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," Chiharu finished. "I've heard of you," She smiled. Harry and Ron stared in shock. Chiharu rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm muggleborn, it doesn't mean I've never heard of you," She replied. Harry and Ron shrugged. "Well, I should get going!" With that, Chiharu ran off.   
  
* * * * *   
  
"When I call your name," Minerva McGonagall replied, looking at all of the first years, and Chiharu. "You will sit onto the stool, and the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head. Then, you'll be sorted into your house," She explained, and looked at a long list of names.  
  
"BROWN, DAISY!""Gryffindor!"  
"HINO, CHRISTINA!" "Slytherin!"  
"SNAPE, JESSICA!" "Slytherin!"  
"LI, CHIHARU!" "Ravenclaw!"  
  
* * * *   
  
"Snape has a daughter?" Ron asked in horror from the Gryffindor table, watching the Sorting Ceremony. "Apparently so," Harry had a look of horror on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes, then she looked at the Sorting Hat when Chiharu's name was called. She heard "Ravenclaw!", and sighed. Hermione looked at the Head Table, and saw two pairs of eyes looking at Chiharu. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. She rolled her eyes. "Typical," She replied.   
  
* * * *   
  
"You know Severus," Remus Lupin muttered at the Head Table, watching the Sorting Ceremony. "I find that Li girl weird.. Albus assigned her as a Prefect, no matter what house she's in, and, she's in her 5th year," He replied. "What's so weird about that?" Severus Snape rolled his eyes. "I heard.... that her parents got murdered by Voldemort," He replied. "During last summer, and that next he wanted to kill her," Remus added. Severus flinched. "Speaking of murder. Hermione's parents got murdered by Voldemort in the summer," Remus replied. "Poor girl, she locked herself up at the Weasley's and never spoke to Ron or Harry until Ginny got her out of her room," He sighed. "There's a lot of murder going around Remus," Severus murmured. "It took you THIS long to notice?" Remus rolled his eyes. "No, I mean, first Miss Li's, then Miss Granger's. They are both muggle raised," Severus replied. "How do you know she's muggleborn?" Remus asked. Severus sighed.  
"I was at a Death Eater meeting," At this, Remus flinched. "Voldemort said he was going to kill Chiharu Li, because she had a secret, and her secret is powerful, Voldemort said she was muggleborn too, but, no one knows why she got her Hogwarts letter until she was 14," Severus replied. "That reminds me, Mr. Finch-Flethley's got murdered too," Remus replied. "Voldemort just wants to get rid of all the muggleborn parents and then finish off their daughters or sons who are at Hogwarts," He added. Severus nodded.....  
  
* * * *  
  
At the Ravenclaw Table, Chiharu Li sighed. "Hi! I'm Cho Chang," A girl with black hair and blue eyes sat beside Chiharu. "Chiharu Li," Chiharu replied. "Oh....is Chiharu another language name?" Cho asked. "It's a Japanese name. Chiharu means, 'Thousand Springs' the season." Chiharu answered. "Cool!" Cho smiled. "Well, Chiharu means Chelsea in English, but I like Chiharu better," Chiharu muttered. "Oh," Cho replied. "So," She looked at Chiharu's Prefect Badge. "You're a prefect?" She asked. Chiharu nodded. "The Headmaster set me as one no matter what house I'm in," She replied. Cho nodded. Chiharu's gaze wondered off to the Head Table. Cho's eyes followed her gaze, and the girl smirked.   
"Your first day and you already have the hots for a Professor?" She giggled. Chiharu blushed and shook her head. "Well, you were staring at Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin and Potions teacher," Cho replied. "He hates Gryffindors, favors Slytherins, he's okay with us though," She added. "But," Cho replied. "Then there's Professor Lupin," Cho got a dreamy look on her face. "He's the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and everyone knows Snape is after that job, he has been for years," She sighed. "Never got it," Cho replied. Chiharu nodded, pretending to listen. "I know you're not listening to me," Cho narrowed her eyes, and sighed. "Earth to Chiharu? Stop staring at Snape, you're scaring me," She smriked. "Okay, where in the world are ya?" Cho got annoyed. Chiharu snapped out of her daze, and blushed again. "You sure blush a lot you know," Cho giggled. "So, AS I was saying. The head of Ravenclaw is Professor Flitwick, the tiny one, he's also the Charms teacher," She started to talk again......  
  
* * * *   
  
The next day, 5th year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had Potions. "First class is Potions, are they trying to make us live in hell?" Ron moaned. "Hey, it's not with the Slytherins," Harry grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked into the Potions classroom, Harry and Ron behind her. She saw Chiharu at a table near the front, and sat beside her. "Long time no see!" Hermione replied. Chiharu looked up, and smiled. "Same Mione!" She replied. Just then, Snape walked in.   
"5th Years...." He sneered, walking to his desk. "New year... You all know the drill, no foolish wand-waving, or any silly incantations," He replied. His gaze went to Chiharu, who didn't even flinch. "Today, we'll be making the Memory Potion. How it works." Snape replied. "If you're under Oblivate, and a memory will be washed from you. You can use the Potion and you'll regain that memory." He explained. "Got it?" He barked. Everyone nodded....  
  
"Miss Li," Snape replied after class. "Stay for a few minutes please," He replied. Everyone except for Chiharu filed out. Chiharu walked to Snape's desk. "Miss Li..." Snape said. "It has come to my attention that...." He paused. "You're muggleborn and that your parents got... murdered," He finished. Chiharu nodded. "If you want to be excused from any of my classes, feel free to do so," Snape replied. "I don't need any permission slip either," He said. "You may go now," Snape said. "But... even though....my parents are dead and I still cry for them... why does that mean I can skip your class?" Chiharu asked. "You'll find out," Snape replied. Chiharu shrugged and just walked out. "You'll find out... in a very dangerous way..." Snape sighed...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Done with first chapter! Okay, so I made up the school Starlight Acadamey XD Oh well. See? Chiharu isn't a Mary-Sue! She's not perfect. No boys like her [yet]... xD HAHA! Plus, if you wanna be in this fic [like a friend of Harry's, Chiharu's, Hermione's, ect, just e mail me at RavenclawAngel21@aol.com, put 'Fic Character' in for the subject, and put the name you want your character to have, what Hogwarts house, year, hair and eye color, and personality! ^_~ That's all, and don't forget to R/R!  
  
~*Ravenclaw Angel*~ 


	2. Jessica Snape, Angel or Devil? Okay, so ...

Title: Shattered Lives  
Author: Ravenclaw Angel  
Rating: PG-13 [Okay, I said FUTURE chapters, but oh well XD]  
Gerne: Action, Adventure, Romance, Horror, Fantasy  
Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Draco/Hermione, [More couples too! I haven't figured them out yet!]  
Summary: 5th Year. The Dark Lord rises again.... This time, his target isn't Harry Potter. His target is a new girl.... The girl has a secret that nobody knows, not even herself. She goes to Hogwarts as a 5th Year. Later on, she'll find out her secret. Which can effect her friends, and Hogwarts; making the whole school in danger once again..... The question is, 'What is the secret?'..... Also, other people have a secret.... Find out and R/R! ^_^;   
Disclaimer: Why oh why do I have to do this?! I don't own anything except for the plot, Daisy Brown, Jessica Snape, Christina Hino, and Chiharu Li! THERE! xP Now, for the ficcy!   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
*::Chapter 2- Jessica Snape, Angel or Devil?::*   
  
The next day, Jessica Snape walked down to the Dungeons. "Now, I'll come face to face with my own father," She muttered, and opened the door, silently walking into the cold, Potions classroom. Jessica met her father's gaze, and nearly flinched, and sat in a seat. Just then, the door opened, and Daisy Brown walked in, and sat in the back of the room. "First Potions class. First year Slytherins and Gryffindors.." Snape's voice drawled. "Get this straight; There will be no foolish wand-waving or any silly incantations in THIS class," He replied. "Got it?" Snape asked.   
  
"Yes sir," The class answered. "Good," Snape replied. "Now, for the first class...." Snape said..  
  
* * * * *   
  
After Potions class, Jessica immediately walked out of the classroom. "Oh look! If it isn't Snape's little daughter?" A voice taunted. Christina Hino appeared, smirking. "I can't believe Snape actually got a wife, and better yet had a daughter," The girl replied. "Don't you dare talk about my mother..." Jessica glared, and said in a voice that matched Snape's. "Oh? What'll you do? Kill me? Oh, I'm so scared," Christina rolled her eyes. "Well, actually," A voice said. "I was thinking of giving you detention," The voice of Snape replied. Christina froze.   
  
"15 points off of Slytherin, Miss Hino, and detention tonight at 8 o'clock sharp," Snape then walked back into his classroom. Christina glared at Snape's back, and then walked off. Jessica sighed. "Saved by the father," She muttered, and then not looking, ran into someone. "Oh!" Jessica replied. "I'm so sorry!" She added. The person she ran into smiled. "That's okay," It was Chiharu. "I wasn't paying attention," She said.   
  
"I'm Chiharu Li," She extended a hand. "Jessica Snape," Jessica hesitated, then took the girl's hand and shook it. The two felt a weird jolt of electricity in their bodies. They let go. "Well, I have Potions class," Chiharu replied. *Even though I can skip it, which I don't know why.* She thought. "So, see ya Jessica!" Chiharu ran off. Jessica looked back at the girl. "I can sense powerful forces in her...." She muttered. The girl shrugged, and walked off to Transfiguration.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Chiharu walked into the Potions classroom, and took a seat. Snape's gaze tore apart from his desk, and went to her. Chiharu flinched. Snape sighed and looked around the classroom. Just then, a girl walked in. She had dark blue hair halfway down her back, and she had purple eyes. "Sorry I'm late Professor," She replied. Snape nodded. The girl looked around, and sat beside Chiharu. Chiharu eyed her, then payed attention to the class.  
  
* * * * *   
  
After class, Chiharu walked out, getting her bag. Then, the girl who sat beside her appeared. "Guess we never introduced," She said. "I'm Midnight Sky, you?" She asked. "Chiharu Li," Chiharu murmured, and looked at her watch, and swore under her breath. "I have a Prefect meeting, so... bye!" Chiharu ran off. Midnight just sighed and walked off.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Jessica Snape ran to her room after Transfiguration. Jessica walked to her desk, and pulled out a staff. "The only way to find out WHO she is," She replied, and chanted some words. Then, she gasped, and dropped her staff. "It can't be," She whispered. Jessica shook her head. "Voldemort wants to kill her all because of that..." The girl dropped to the ground. "And, he wants to kill her, because the reason he wants to kill me...." She muttered, wiping tears that came away. "I should go tell Dumbledore, unless he already knows...." Jessica shrugged, and got up, running out of the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Chiharu walked out off Minerva McGonagall's office, sighing. "So, all I know is that the Professor's know my secret, and they won't tell me. The Headmaster and McGonagall for that matter," She said to herself. "Maybe Professor Snape can tell me," Chiharu muttered, then shook her head. "Remember what Cho said," She told herself. "Okay, then don't," She headed towards the Dungeons.   
  
A pair of purple eyes followed her. "She doesn't know what she's getting herself into," The person muttered. Midnight Sky appeared, watching Chiharu walk off.   
  
Midnight saw Jessica Snape run to Dumbledore's office. "Candy canes," The girl said to the gargoyle, who moved aside, and Jessica disappeared from Midnight's view. She raised an eyebrow, then sighed.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Chiharu walked down to the Dugeons. Snape didn't did have anymore classes until after Lunch. She creaked the door open, and saw Snape at his desk, grading papers. "Professor?" She asked, and walked in. Snape looked up from his desk. "Yes Miss Li?" He asked. "I was wondering... well," Chiharu started. "I know I have a secret. I just don't know what it is, and I know that you know, soo... could you.... errr.. please tell me what my secret is?" Chiharu asked. Snape sighed. "I'm afraid I can't tell you," He replied. "It's not in my affairs to Miss Li, besides, you're better off not knowing what it is," Snape replied, and then Chiharu sighed and walked out.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: DONE! O_O; Oh boy. I bet everyone's gonna kill me.. O-o wondering what the secret is XDD not telling until later! Anyways, R/R please! ^_^ Plus, thanks InveiglingAngel for being my first reviewer! Well, hopefully I solved the problem, and thanks again! And, if you like this fic, go read 'Daydreamer' by Midnight Blue! ^_~ now, R/R! 


End file.
